


The Paradox Prophecy

by AshtonLea95



Series: The Paradox Prophecy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Progression, Alliances, Betrayal, Dark Character, Dragons, Elemental Magic, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Female Creator/God, Female Protagonist, Healing, Kings & Queens, Male-Female Friendship, Paradox, Personal Growth, Pirates, Princes, Prophecy, Titans, Twins, War, Water Elf, Wizards, light vs dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshtonLea95/pseuds/AshtonLea95
Summary: Thousands of years ago, an alliance between the races of Idoras and the mighty dragons, saved the world from destruction. After many years of relative peace, a dark evil emerges. Aalya, a young girl from the small kingdom of Avani, meets the young Prince Alexandar. When chaos reigns on their peaceful home, Aalya and her friends gear up for an adventure that could very well determine the fate of all life in Idoras.I haven't completely fleshed out the prophecy yet but I wanted to include it because it is an important part of the story.I have decided it would be better to spend some time figuring out the world I am creating and work out all the kinks in the story. I have done a lot of editing in the first seven chapters already. For now, updating will be scarce. I will post all of part one once I am happy with what I have written. I will leave what I have up, but please let me know what you think.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Paradox Prophecy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796569





	1. The Paradox Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't completely fleshed out the prophecy yet but I wanted to include it because it is an important part of the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paradox Prophecy

When the time comes that darkness is born, a paradox shall cause a rise of a new age.

It shall be on that day the light returns, the false Hero shall cause a shift in power and the deaths of hundreds.

When the time comes that darkness rises to the sky, an unlikely hero shall usher forth a time of war and radiance.

Then with daylight brings a glowing villain, a time of sadness and dispute.

Separated they bring a kingdom’s doom, balanced they usher forth an age of unity and prosperity.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are too young to join the guard, Lya, and even if you were old enough, I would rather see you follow in your mother's footsteps.”
> 
> “You wouldn't say that if I were a boy” I say defiantly.

Honestly, this wasn't how I pictured my day going. You'd think they've never had to corral a bunch of sheep before!

Granted, those nine sheep were let loose by none other than my best friends, Finn and Falda, and I. With Finn giving the bright idea of writing the numbers one through ten, and skipping number nine, on their backs.

Finn and Falda lived next door and were a couple years younger than me, but there was never a time I remember being without their friendship. Their family moved to Avani from Dwarren before I or the twins were born. They already had four children and needed a bigger place to raise their brood. After the twins, came two more bundles of joy before they decided to quit the baby making business. We have gotten into a lot of trouble together. This time was no different.

In hindsight this prank probably should have been left on the drawing table, but watching those women look for that ninth sheep for hours has definitely been the highlight of my week! Though, admittedly, getting caught laughing behind a bush and running for our lives has certainly not been the most pleasant of experiences.

“Falda! Lya! Keep up!” Finn shouted while leading our foolish tails through the dirty streets of Avani.

“Slow down Finn! I don't think I can keep running like this!” Falda, his twin sister shouted breathlessly from somewhere behind me.

“I didn't know dwarves could run that fast!” I yell toward Finn who was at least three yards ahead of me by now.

“Then you've never seen our da race to the dinner table every night!” Finn bellowed right before running into a tall and very recognizable man.

“Father!” I yelped before sliding to a stop in front of the man I know to be level headed and calm.

This time, however he was nothing but.

“Aalya Sirona Aeson! What in all of Idoris do you think you are doing!” he barked

Glancing at my feet, I quietly answered “we were just playing a game, father”

One look told me he did not believe my tale “Don't you dare try to lie to me! I barely walked in the door before I got an ear full from every woman in the area!”

The look in his eye told me his normally patient demeanor was long gone, but he took a deep breath and composed himself before saying “Finn, Falda, go home” before turning on his heel and leading me home. I risked a glance over my shoulder to see the twins apologetic faces before turning.

By the time we reached our house, father had calmed down quite a lot and I decided to risk an apology.

His face softened and he sighed before saying softley “The time for childish games is coming to an end, your almost thirteen, it’s time you start looking towards your future, i've arranged for you to meet with Lillith”

Lilith is the head healer in the castle where my father works as commander of the king's guard. I remember meeting her for the first time when I was very young. She was my mother's apprentice at the time, and was known for being very loose-lipped. Father has never been very comfortable around her. 

“Why lilith? I would rather be in the king's guard. What was the point in teaching me swordsmanship if i'm never going to use what I learned?”

Women in the guard or even the military is not an uncommon sight in Avani.

“You are too young to join the guard, Lya, and even if you were old enough, I would rather see you follow in your mother's footsteps.”

“You wouldn't say that if I were a boy” I said defiantly.

“Now that's not fair lya, I would direct any child of mine away from such dangerous work”

“But you never even see any action! There hasn't been an attack on the king in many years!”

“And that's because I am very good at my job” he replied with a confident grin. I couldn't help but smile with him.

“Very well father, I will meet with lilith. I just hope she is not as big of a loud mouth as she used to be!”

“I guarantee you, that has not changed, Dragonfly.” he said with a chuckle.

I retired to my room after dinner and couldn't help but feel a twinge in my gut that the old nickname had brought up. Mother used to call me that when she was teaching me about herbs in our garden. 

One day, I had been fascinated by a tiny colorful bug that had landed on my shoulder. “You know there is a saying that dragonflies land on people who are destined to be great heroes.” she had said wistfully. “Your grandfather used to tell me stories of great kings and their protectors. The great riders of old!” We would spend hours in the garden, her telling stories and pointing out certain plants and telling me of their benefits, and me captivated and holding on to her every word. 

Some nights mother and father would put me to bed and tell me the stories of the twelve dragon riders. One for each kingdom in Idoris. They were protectors of the kings and kept the peace when disagreements arose. My Father's family have always sworn they were descended from one of the first dragon riders of Avani. Father always said it was just legend, but how amazing would it be to fly on the back of a dragon and be a great hero of the people!

Before long I found myself drifting off to the happy memories of my childhood. 

The next morning came way too quickly. For as long as I can remember, I have never been a morning person. Some days, Mother would bang pots and pans in my ear or drip cold water on my face, which resulted in a sour mood for the remainder of the morning.

But today has to be different. It's the first day of my future after all and I am going to put in my best effort. 

Gazing into the mirror I can't help but notice the tell tale appearance of the Aeson family. Flaming Auburn hair and bright forest green eyes. In my current state, my disheveled appearance could make a grown man cry. My winding waves of hair fall past my shoulders in a wild inferno, with flyaways quite literally flying in every direction. I expertly comb it into a quick bun. 

Once satisfied I dig through my closet looking for a feminine and professional outfit. My typical clothing choices were leggings, baggy shirts and muddy boots. It takes quite an effort but finally I reach the back of my closet where I find a simple green dress with long sleeves. I put it on and get ready to face my future.

Stepping out I see my dad sitting at the table reading a book. He looks up with a sad smile when he notices my dress.

“What?” I ask “do I look dreadful?”

“No, not at all dragonfly. It's just that...” he pauses before saying “that was your mother's dress.” his green eyes look sad and he's quiet for a few moments as if lost in a memory.

He clears his throat “well, are you ready to go? I have some new recruits I'm supposed to be training today but I figured I could walk you to the castle first.”

“As ready as I'll ever be” I reply with a sheepish smile.

“Off we go then” he says before turning around, hesitantly, he says “you look beautiful, Lya” 

As we walk through the village we see many women getting ready for the day. Some are washing clothes on the porch and singing songs from our history. One woman sings of the great victory the alliance of Idonis had against the armies of darkness. With help from the dragons, the kingdoms forged a great alliance to push back the armies of Duhmos, the evil leader of the shadow elves. According to the song they used terrible magic to reign destruction on the world, nearly wiping out the people of Idonis, and successfully wiping out the dragons and their riders. Elves, men, and dwarves fought side by side, finally sending the army back to whence they came, bringing many years of peace in its wake.

The songs always forget to mention the many wars fought over the next thousand years. Wars starting from petty disagreements, marriage proposals, and even bastard children. Men always had a tendency to fight over the simplest things, and kings were no exception. I would say to take a page out of the kingdom of Rasasharyas page and put a woman on the throne, but queen Tifaine has probably been the cause of more wars than all the other kings combined. 

My father's voice cuts through my thoughts “what do you remember of your mother's lessons?” he asks. 

“Enough” I reply quickly. Neither one of us wants to think of those happy times. The more I think of it the more I realise just how much this job is going to bring about all the memories I wanted to shut out. 

When we reached the tall spires of the castle, I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

The castle was massive. It stood there as if sung from the songs the women from the village sang. I imagined dragons in the courtyard, because if those towers could exist, why not? Every stone was balanced and straight, as if those who built it were set on excellence. They were walls made to protect a king, to echo with laughter and be the shelter they needed for years to come.

“Well,” he says, “Lilith is waiting for you on the first level, would you like me to walk you there?”

“No it's alright, I'm sure I can find the way on my own.” I reply.

“Oh, ok,” he says. He awkwardly approaches me as if he's not sure what to do. I step forward and give him a big hug. He breathes a sigh of relief as if happy he made the right decision. He has been like this since mother died, unsure of the affection he gives me.

“I guess I'll see you tonight.” I say hesitantly, before taking a deep breath and turning towards the castle. It's huge. I mean I've seen it before but this time something brings forth a sense of dread, but also hope, as if my current life is ending, but a new one is about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please tell me if the prank at the beginning makes any sense! My dad did the exact thing when he was in high school, but with pigs, sheep just made more sense to the story to me. I'm afraid I didn't do it justice when explaining it.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aalya meets a strange boy in the garden.

“Well well, if it isn't Miss Aeson!” a shrill voice said as I walked into the healers hut.

“Good day to you lilith '' I say as I curtsy politely.

“Oh, Posh!” she replied “No need to be so formal! We are basically sisters!” she exclaimed

I didn't have the heart to tell her that no, we were not basically sisters, the last time I saw her was at my mothers funeral, after it was her job to take care of my mother and keep her alive.

She failed. 

“My apologies, lilith” I said in return.

“Oh, Lya, stop acting like we are strangers!” I try to ignore the personal moniker she uses 

“I remember when you were this tall!” she says as she gestures to her knee.

I steel myself and decide to blame the plague for my mother's death. She rushes forward to envelop me in an unwelcome embrace. 

I decided it was better to placate her and hug her in return.

“Ah! Now isn't that better?” she exclaims. “Let's get to work!” 

The rest of my day is spent finding different herbs and bringing them to lilith, where she arranges them in neat rows in the storage room. 

The next weeks go by slowly, with the days preceding the same as my first.

One day, however, I was instructed to gather herbs from the king's personal garden. As I walk along the perfect rows of beautiful flowers and herbs, I start to have problems remembering all of what I needed. I seem to have a habit of not taking notes.

Oklifrass, Eklunip, and Ivavil, I remember at last. As I look for the last item on my list I happen to bump into a young boy. 

He's smaller than me and looks to be a couple years younger as well. “My apologies!” I say “I wasn't looking where I was going.” 

He stands up quickly, brushing off his satin tunic. “It's ok!” he replies enthusiastically “I’m just glad I didn't get this thing dirty, father would have my hide!” 

He looks at me curiously and says “I haven't seen many other kids in the castle. My name is Xandar, what's yours?” 

Why does that name sound familiar? “Aalya” I answer. He is certainly cheerful. 

“Nice to meet you Lady Aalya” he says as he gives me an awkward and overly dramatic bow. “I’ve been practicing my bowing technique, what do you think?” 

I can't help but giggle “It is very nice Lord Xandar” as I curtsy in return.

“You wanna play a game?” he blurts out, his brown eyes pleading.

“I really wish I could, but I am actually working right now.”

“Oh” he says sadly. Then suddenly he perks up “I can help you! What are you looking for?”

“Ivavil” I answer. 

“Great! I know exactly where those are at! This way!” he says as he darts off. “They were my mother's favorite flower!”

He leads me towards the back of the garden where a small bench is set underneath an elegant archway. “Here they are!” he exclaims, pointing to a bunch of orange flowers. 

I bend down and gently pick them before depositing them in my basket. “What else?” he says.

“That was actually the last thing on my list” 

“Oh, well can I walk with you?” he asks.

I don't see any harm in letting him walk back with me so I nod and we walk back towards the healer's hut. Him talking endlessly the whole way there.

When we finally reach the room, I hear Lilith gasp. 

“My Lord!” she exclaims, “I didn't know you were visiting today! Is your father on his way? Lya! Is today the day the king is coming?” she rushes into a fit of cleaning.

Wait a minute. My lord? King? That's where that name is from! This little talkative kid is Prince Alexandar! I turn to look at him suddenly and I see a nervous smile on his face, before he says “No! Lilith! He's not coming today, I'm just exploring the castle.”

Lilith suddenly stops polishing the already clean table in front of her and sighs in relief “Oh good! There is so much to be done before his visit!” 

I have heard that the king always makes a point in visiting many of his workers in the castle. My father said he used to visit all the businesses in the kingdom, but stopped after the last attack. Apparently there were still some people that disagreed with his choice in bride. Queen Emile was not a high born noble, but simply the daughter of a carpenter. Many lashed out at his decision but in the end she was accepted and loved by the people. She was beautiful and kind and like my own mother, taken too early by the plague. I remember attending her elaborate funeral several months before my mothers. There were a lot of funerals during that terrible time.

“Aalya! I need you to put those herbs in the back room and then help me get these floors spotless!” Lilith exclaims. I turn to do as she says before Prince Xandar grabs my arm.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” he asks shyly. 

I turn to look at Lilith and she nods “Five minutes, then I need you back in here.” I set my basket by the door and follow him out the door.

“I’m really sorry I didn't tell you who I was. I was just excited to see another kid!” he says apologetically “And honestly, I don't think other kids like me, nobody wants to play with me when they find out who I am.”

I see the sad look in his eyes and the way he shuffles his feet. “I don't think that is their reason, I think they are just intimidated by you, or well more your father than anything.” I say, trying to lift his spirits. I never really thought about how lonely it could be being the only child of the king.

He looks up at me with a sad smile on his face “Well it was nice to meet you, Lady Aalya” he says and gives me another awkward bow and turns to leave.

“You know,” I say “I could probably use some help finding more herbs tomorrow.”

He quickly whips around with a grin on his face. “Really?” he asks. I nod and he happily skips away “I’ll see you tomorrow, Aalya!” he calls almost out of earshot.

I smile to myself as I pick up my basket. More friends never hurt anyone.


	4. Chapter Three

“Someone has a boyfriend!” Finn sing-songed after I told them about meeting Xandar.

I had just gotten home from work and we were sitting in a tree overlooking the meadow. 

“Of course you would think that, Finn.” Falda responds while rolling her eyes.

“Uh, no” I say “ we are just friends. Besides he is only eleven years old!” 

“Hmm, well it didn't stop our mom, twenty years later and what do they have to show for it? Eight kids, that’s what!” Finn chuckles and nearly falls out of the tree. 

“Oh, hush Finn. Well when do we get to meet him?” Falda asks, always the level headed of the two.

“I donno, never really thought about that.” I reply.

“Just think, Falda! We could be friends with the future Queen of Avani!”

I see Finn is not going to give this up anytime soon, so to shut him up I lean over and push him out of the tree, where he falls about four feet onto his back. 

“Hey!” he yells, struggling to get back on his feet “Just because dwarves are hardier than you frail humans does not give you the right to abuse us!”

Falda and I are laughing so hard we too nearly fall out, “Oh you should have seen the look on your face as you fell!” Falda declares through her laughter. 

“And the way he rolled about like a pig in mud!” I manage to get out.

“You guys are always ganging up on me!” he pouts.

We end up sitting outside for several more hours, talking and laughing like we always do. We even managed to convince Finn to let us braid his hair. 

Before long, night approached and we figured it was time to go inside. Father wouldn't be home tonight. He was working through the nights this week, so I was staying with Finn and Falda.

“Ah, welcome Lya!” their father, Thadden exclaimed as we walked in. I have always felt right at home here. Thadden and Nora have always treated me like I was one of their own. 

“Thank you Mr. Baerdal” I say.

“Always with the necessities” Nora says as she sweeps me into a hug. “Look how you have grown! I just saw you last week and I swear on the almighty Titans that you have grown another three inches!” she exclaims.

“Heh, if she grows anymore she won't fit through our doorway” I hear Yurren, the oldest brother say. I wasn't expecting to see him actually, he had been away for a while, apprenticing with the blacksmith in Dwarren.

“It's good to see you Yurren! How goes blacksmithing?” I ask.

“Hot, dirty, smelly. I love it!” he exclaims, and I believe him. Dwarves really do like those conditions.

We have dinner and before long we all start heading to bed. I end up sleeping in one of the younger siblings' beds, while they sleep in the room with Nora. Finn and Falda share this room with the two youngest, a fact that Finn complains about quite often.

It does not take long for the house to be filled with the sounds of rumbling dwarf snores. Luckily I have long gotten used to the sound and it does not bother me anymore. Honestly the sound is more welcome than the silence my own home sometimes brings.

The next morning I am awoken at dawn to the smell of bacon. “Rise and shine sleepy head” I hear Falda shout as she hits Finn with a pillow. 

“Stop it!” Finn yells angrily while Falda giggles. 

“Good morning Lya” the youngest, barely six years old says as she rubs her eyes, tiredly. 

“Good morning, Dorri '' I say back, I have no clue how to pronounce her real name, even after being told numerous times. She was apparently named after some famous dwarven heroine. 

After breakfast I say goodbye to everyone and make my way to the castle. 

As soon as I walked through the massive stone doors I was greeted by none other than the young prince of Avani. This was a strange thing to imagine honestly, how often does one get ambushed by a prince? Even if said prince was a little goofy.

“How are you Lady Aalya?” he greets me as I approach him, bowing clumsily once again. 

“I’m well Prince Alexandar” I say back with a curtsy.

“Please just call me Xandar or Alex if you wish, you sound like my father and his many officials when you call me that” he whines. 

“Only if you stop calling me a lady” I reply

“Are you not a lady?” he grins.

“Well '' I pause before thinking of what to say next. “Yes, of course I am a lady, just don't call me that. Call me Aalya.” 

“Very well, Aalya” he says as if trying out a new friend's name.

We walk together to the healers hut, where lilith is mashing something foul smelling with a mortar and pestle. She glances up at the prince and quickly curtsies and then hands me a list of things to gather “I made you a list, so you don't forget anything this time, most of the herbs you are looking for are going to be in the main garden up front, but the last several are going to be in the garden in town, I suspect you may have to go by yourself for those.” she says and I notice Xandar frown beside me.

As we walk, he chats about many different things, from the boring parties he is required to go to, to the days where he gets to go with his father to visit the workers in the castle. “My favorite is when I get to watch the men train.” he says to me. 

“You must know my father then”

“Maybe, who is your father?” he asks.

“Alaunus Aeson” I replied.

His eyes widen “Your father is the commander of the guard?”

“Well yes” I replied.

“That's amazing! He is so cool! I watched him sparring with some of his men last week!” he says wistfully. “He gave me this!” He pulls out a small pin that members of the guard wear. “He said one day I would be a great king and he would be honored to serve me.” he sighs “I don't think I wanna be king though, it seems hard and my father never has any fun anymore. I’d rather be a mighty general in the Army!”

I nod. “I know what you mean” I say “well not the king part, but the part about wanting to be something different.”

Before either of us have a chance to say any more we reach the garden and I pull out my list. It doesn't take long before we find them all and since we are close to the front already I head for the exit. 

“You're going now?” He asks.

“Yes, I'll meet up with you when I get back, I won't be long” I head out the door and head straight for the garden.

There's plenty of people in the garden today. Some tending the plants and others just relaxing in the beauty and smells of the place. 

I walked along a rock path looking around me for the items I was to collect. There were so many varieties of plants here and what surprised me the most was how many of them had no known medical use. This garden seemed to be mostly for show, probably one of the many things added to help foster peace and happiness for the people. 

King Bellandar really was a king of the people. Where many other kings were known to favor military or politics, he focused on his people. Of course both of those existed here in Avani, but it seemed like he very much cared for his subjects, He has always been a very loved king.

I reached the part of the garden that housed many of the herbs the community used for medicinal purposes and picked out the ones Lilith required. Once I had finished I started back towards the castle. I wondered if Xandar was waiting impatiently at the gate or if he had found something to amuse himself while I was away. 

The more time I spent with the young prince, the more I realized how much I enjoyed his joyful disposition. I was suddenly looking forward to his happy reception.

Once I reached the castle entrance, however, he was nowhere to be seen. I walked on towards the healers hut thinking he would be waiting there. No such luck though.

Disappointed, I resumed my duties while Lilith started in on her endless gossiping. Luckily, I have grown very good at tuning people out, while still managing to get enough of the story to seem to be listening. I nodded and made casual comments here or there as we worked. 

The day seemed to drag on and on and when I was relieved when it was finally time to go home.

“See you tomorrow Lilith” I said as I prepared to go home.

“No you won't, my dear! Your father requested a day off for you weeks ago!” 

I had no idea what she was talking about, but in order to avoid more conversation, I just expressed embarrassment at my forgetfulness and took my leave.

On the way home I racked my brain trying to remember what my father had planned. Was it an important holiday? Somebody's birthday? No, my summer birthday was several months off and his was six months ago. Plus, he had his busy night schedule this week. 

Once I got home I noticed two things. One that Mr. Baerdals canoe was leaning against our house and two that father was nowhere to be seen. Normally we had about an hour between our schedules to visit. 

I walked around the house wondering if he was in the garden, but once I approached I heard a loud bang from somewhere in our shed. “Ouch!” I heard my father yell from inside.

“Father?” I called as I ran to the door.

“Oh! Lya! I didnt expect to see you this early!” he called.

“I come home every night at this times, father. Is everything ok?”

“Huh, must of lost track of time.”

“Whats going on?” I asked suspiciously. 

“Nothing!” he says almost too quickly, then he sighs “oh I was trying to surprise you!” he said, giving up on the ruse. 

I look at him in surprise “what for?”

“Must there be a reason for everything Lya?” he asks in mock hurt.

I just smile at him in confusion while I wait for him to explain.

Finally, he says “I had planned to have everything ready and hid in the shed before you got home, nothing ever goes according to plan” he laughs lightly. “Oh well!” 

“So where are we going?” I ask, excitedly. 

“I figured we would take the boat out on Emberbrook lake and do a little fishing” he pauses “I know you used to enjoy that, but if not then we can find something else to do”

“I would love to!” The idea of a fishing trip was exciting. We had not done that in many years, not since he became commander of the guard and time seemed to slip away for us.

I slept easily that night. Eagerly awaiting our next adventure.


	5. Chapter Four

The next day we awoke before sunrise. The canoe and two paddles sat in our wagon, with our lunch, waterskins, and fishing tackle sitting nearby. Aeris, our young Palomino mare stood calmly at the head. She was young, barely five years old, and spirited, like many paliminos are.

I walked up to her and patted her neck as she leaned in and nudged me in the face. She was a good horse and an even better companion. She was gifted to my father when he became commander and was very well trained. 

Once everything was packed and ready to go, we climbed into the wagon and father took the reins. Our plan was to travel to Jovani’s house, a name I recognised as a friend of my fathers, and leave Aeris and our wagon there. We would then make the short trek to the lake of Emberbrook. I was not looking forward to carrying the canoe all the way there. 

As we traveled my father told me how he knew Jovani. They had grown up together in Avani and had joined the army right when they had reached of age. They had never actually fought in a war, since the last one Avani had been a part of was when my father was but an infant.

Xandars grandfather was not nearly as obliging as his father and had fought many battles over the territories between his kingdom and Tenazia’s in the south. The war only ended when Tenazias king, Villahame, mysteriously withdrew his forces. Since then, Tenazia has grown fiercely independent and isolated. Many rumors spread of the king's deranged state, but not many know what is actually happening there. 

After about two hours, I start to notice fields scattered on each side. It was a bit of a contrast from the heavy woods that surround Avani. All around us, horses and sheep were grazing in the serene pastures.

The road ended at a small farmhouse. It showed a few signs of wear and tear, but was mostly kept in good condition. Birds had made their nests under the rooftop gutters, and several vines had found their way up the side of the house. The farm had a peaceful feel to it, mainly thanks to the smell of home cooked meals clinging to the air. 

As we approached we saw a man and woman standing on the porch.

“Greetings, Alaunus, it has been a long time.” I heard Jovani say as we walked up the steps.

“Indeed it has!” My father replied as he clapped his friend on the shoulder.

“This is my wife Enora, I do not believe you two have ever met” Jovani said with a hint of pride in his voice.

“Well met, Enora. This is my daughter Aalya” he said as he ushered me in front of him.

“Welcome to our home, Aalya. I see you share your father's looks” she said with a smirk.

I blushed “Thank you Enora, it is nice to meet you.” 

We chatted for a little longer before we led Aeris to the barn and grabbed our belongings.

“We should be back before nightfall.” My father said as we prepared to head out.

At first, It was hard to help carry the canoe with my father being at least a foot taller than me. So he bent down and tied straps to each end so we could carry it down by our knees. 

Once we reached the shore, we put the boat in the water and he helped me in.

“Do you remember how to paddle?” he asked me with a grin.

“Of course!” I say, slightly offended.

As we headed out onto the water, I started to ready my fishing rod.

Father chuckles beside me. “You may remember how to paddle but I see you forgot how to tie your line properly.”

He reaches for his pole and expertly shows me how to tie the line, made of nettle and hemp, before motioning for me to try. After a few tries I manage to get it right. I can see his proud smile as we proceed to paddle to the other side of the lake that was shaded by a bunch of trees with their branches reaching out over the water. He explains how leaves and bugs sometimes fall from the trees and fish come to the top, hoping for a pleasant meal.

We sit in comfortable silence. I decided I would not care if we caught anything. I was simply enjoying myself and glancing at father; he seemed content as well. Around noon, we pulled out our lunches and ate and talked about the past several months.

It has been such a long time since we had talked like this. I complained a lot about Lilith, and told him of some of the adventures with the twins, and then I told him about meeting Prince Xandar.

“I know,” he says simply.

“You know?” I ask, confused.

“The royal family's safety is my job, after all. Even if I hadn't read the reports of a certain young princling ditching his guard and running around in the garden with the commander's daughter, I would have known the moment Lilith opened her mouth.” he chuckled.

Of course he knew. “Then do you know why he didn't meet me after I returned?” I asked, suddenly embarrassed. 

He sighed, “Yes I know, but there are some things I am not at liberty to say.” he pauses “Lya, you need to remember who he is. He is a prince. I am not saying to not be his friend, I'm just saying to be careful. His life is very different from your own.”

Before I could say anything else, I felt a tug on my line. And I jumped up in excitement. “I caught one!” I yelled and tugged on the line, hand over hand. 

“Calm down Lya” my father chuckled as he pulled out the net, but before I could get it close enough the line slackened and I knew it had gotten away. 

I plopped down in the canoe, disappointed. 

“Oh don't be too upset” he said “at least you didn't fall in!” 

“That would have been my first fish!” I whined 

“We have plenty of time before dark, Dragonfly.” He says, before we hear a rustle in the bushes.

His eyes dart to the trees. “It's probably a deer,” I whisper.

He's quite for a split second before he looks me in the eyes and intently says “Paddle”

And I do, right as an arrow whizzes past our heads.


	6. Chapter Five

It did not take long for my father to decide we were too out in the open. We had quickly jumped in the water and were using the canoe as cover. Our progress was slow and awkward as we swam to the bank.

I heard arrows hitting the side of the boat and fear had finally risen above my shock as my hand slipped on the slick surface of the boat.

“Lya, breathe.” Looking up at him I did not see fear in his eyes, only determination. I quickly nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm some of the anxiety that had started to rise to the surface.

“Who are they?” I whispered.

“I do not know” was all he said in reply. His eyes were slowly scanning the area around us.

As we drew closer to the bank, he said “We are out of the reach of their arrows, but they knew that as soon as we did.” He looked at me with worry before continuing “we must move quickly, stay down, do not look back, and make for the trees.”

I gulped and nodded as I felt my feet touch the muddy ground under the water. “What do they want?”

“That does not matter, what matters is getting out of this alive.” He said before he quickly pushed himself out of the water and grabbed a lengthy object out from under the seat of the boat. It was narrow and covered with a cloth. I was curious but said nothing as we stayed hunkered down behind the boat.

In a matter of moments we would be rushing to the trees, luckily the distance was not far, but an arrow can move faster than my two feet. I hoped with all my heart that they had not made it to the other side. I jumped as I felt my father's hand on my shoulder. 

“We will make it out this, Lya, I promise.” With that he pulled a sword out of the wet cloth. “Be brave and stay close.” I didn't have time to respond as he ushered me forward.

I ran as fast as I could, fear driving me forward. I heard my father's heavy boots behind me, the sound reassuring me that he would keep us safe. I glanced over my shoulder and just as I did I saw a man run out of the woods. I gasped as he drew his bow. “Run Lya!” My father yelled as the arrow whooshed right past his shoulder and embedded itself in the dirt beyond.

I turned and pushed myself further, we were almost there. I thanked fair Lady Idra as my feet found the soft grass under the trees. I ducked behind one quickly, expecting my father to be right behind me. I looked around anxiously before I spotted him not far away tangling with a man dressed all in black. His head and face were covered and he brandished a long sword. The man with the bow was nowhere to be seen.

I watched in horror as my father dodged the attackers blows with ones of his own. The minutes seemed to turn to hours as they fought. I didn't know what to do. Even if I had a weapon, my lessons have never progressed past a practice dummy. 

Suddenly, I heard something from beyond and felt someone grab me from behind. I tried to scream but whoever it was had put their hand over my mouth. I kicked backwards and was pleased as I felt my foot collide with something. They let go but before I could run I felt a hard kick to my back and I collapsed on the ground in pain.

I heard my attacker swear as he yanked me to my feet. “Shut up girl, we are not after you, but make this harder on yourself and I'll make your end painful.”

At that he tied a rope around my arms and mouth led me deeper into the woods. I heard the clanging of swords behind me. Father was still alive. I had to get to him. 

I considered my options. What could one thirteen year old girl do against a heavily armed man? My hands were bound and I couldn't call for help. I was stuck. My mind raced as I felt the man's hand grip tighter on my shoulder before he let go completely and threw me to the side.

My face collided with the ground as I heard the sounds of a battle behind me. I felt blood dripping down my lip as I struggled to get up.

Once I finally managed my task, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw my father. That relief did not last long, however.

I could tell he was injured as he fought, his left arm was dangling by his side. When he turned, I saw a deep gash run from his shoulder blade to his elbow. The fact that he was still fighting showed just how determined he was to keep his promise.

I tried to get out of the binds. I did not know what I was going to do, but he needed help. I turned to look all around me and saw nothing. There was nothing! No rocks or sharp objects. Of course real life would not bless me like the heroes in the books I have read.

I looked up when I saw that our attacker had knocked my father off his feet. I panicked as I watched him struggle to dodge the next blow. He rolled to the side and kicked the man's sword from his grasp. It flew to the side landing far out of reach. He jumped up and I could see the pain and fatigue written all over his face as he prepared to strike once again.

The other man recovered quickly. He gracefully eluded my father's next blow and pulled another sword from his back, it was smaller, but just as deadly. The man moved like water, this was no mere bandit. His movements were swift and refined. He was trained to kill. They were trained to kill, I corrected myself. There were at least three of them. One with the bow, the one on the shore my dad fought and hopefully killed, and this one. 

Where did they come from? They were clearly after my father, but why? Everybody loved him, he was a likeable man. He was kind, thoughtful, and patient. Why would someone try to kill him? None of this made any sense!

I struggled to get on my feet, a task that was indeed difficult with no hands. If I could get to the sword I could use it to cut my binds. Maybe then I could do something to help father.

When I finally got to my feet, I ran to the sword and awkwardly bent down. This was not going to work. The angle was just too difficult. I sat down and turned my back to the sword, trying to get it in a position where I could cut it. I flinched as I felt the blade nick my arm and felt the warm trickle of blood run down my arm.

I heard a shout and someone fall, but I tried to tune it out as I worked to cut the binds. 

Tears welled in my eyes, as silence fell around me. I shut them tight as I gave up on my task. It was over. Whatever happened next was out of my control.

I screamed as hands gripped my shoulders.


	7. Chapter Six

“Lya! It's me!” My father's strained voice said as my eyes flew open. I strained against the ropes trying to reach for him. 

He gently cut the ropes and I jumped into his arms, my tears spilling over onto his bloodied shirt. I felt him wince as I remembered the damage to his arm. I jumped back afraid I hurt him more than he was already. 

“I’m so sorry!” I say through my tears.

“It's ok, dragonfly. We are ok.” he says as he brushes a couple tears from my cheek. “But we have to move. There's at least one more out there. I would rather get back to Avani before he brings more back up.”

“Home?” I ask, confused. “Can we not go back to Jovanis? We need to clean your wound and get our strength back.” 

“I'm afraid that's not possible anymore.” he says and I sense there is something he is not telling me.

I want to argue, but the steely look he gives me, stops me. I sigh. “Well we need to wrap that” I say pointing to the wound that was still bleeding. He looks at it as if it was the first time he noticed it before taking off his shirt and handing it to me. 

“Do it quickly, Lya. We need to get moving.” I nod as I begin to cut the shirt into strips with his dagger and expertly wrap it snugly around his arm. It would stop the bleeding, but we needed to get to a healer quickly before infection sets in.

We set off at a fast pace, the sun had set and father wanted to get home as quickly as possible. He was gripping his sword tightly with his right hand as he scanned the surroundings with his ever watchful senses. 

“What about Aeris?” I asked at last, worried about our family horse. He turned to look at me.

“Lya, there are a lot more important things going on here right now then our horse.” he answers.

“I know that, father I was just…” I pause trying to think of how to respond.

He sighs. “Lya there were only a handful of people who knew where we were.”

I slowly caught on to what he was insinuating. Jovani and Enora. “Do you think they are alright?” I ask suddenly worried for their well-being.

He did not respond for a moment. “I suspect they will be for now,” he replies, this time I sensed anger in his reply.

“What is the matter?” I ask, as I climb over the large log in front of us. 

“It is nothing, Lya.” he replies. 

“Father, you've said it yourself, I am almost thirteen. I am old enough to know what is really going on here.” I say defiantly. 

He looks at me with a small smile before saying “I suppose you are right, Dragonfly, though it is just a suspicion. We will know nothing until we investigate.” he pauses as if deciding once again if he should tell me. “The only other people that knew where we were happen to be the Baerdals. It is very unlikely anyone would have risked coming into the city and questioning them. Even less likely that any of them would have told a stranger. The assassins would have to know when and where we were and in order for that to have happened, Jovani would have already had to have contact. It's just a theory, Lya, but one that must be investigated fully once we return.”

His theory made sense. The Baerdals were basically family, they would never say anything to put us in harm. “But why?” I ask. 

“I do not know. But I fear the king may be in danger.” he replied.

Then it hit me. This had nothing to do with my father at all. This was an attack on the king himself. I wasn't completely sure if I understood what would have happened if they had succeeded, and the idea of it sent another chill down my spine.

Our quick pace had been quicker than Aeris' slow walk there and we had made it in a little less than an hour when we reached the edge of the forest and I knew we were about a mile from home. 

As I followed, I saw him stumble over a branch and then he fell to his knees. I ran to him. “Father?” I yelped in worry.

When I reached him I noticed how pale he had gotten and started to worry just how much blood he had lost. “I am… ok” he struggled to get out as he tried to get to his feet.

I knew he wouldn't be able to make it on his own, but I did not know how I was going to carry him. “The gate” he said. “The watch, get them.”

The front gate? “Father, no, I can't leave you.” I said desperately, trying to come up with another idea, but coming up blank.

“Go!” he choked out and I could tell I had no choice, he needed to get to the healers fast.

Quickly, I helped him lie down and hoping it would fool any assassins, I gathered some branches and leaves to place around him. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as I sprinted off into the night. 

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, I sprinted through the fields that surrounded Avani, and I reached the gate in less than ten minutes.

“Help!” I called as I approached.

A man I recognized stood at the gate, his name was Tevon, he had worked with my father for many years. “Aalya?” he asked as I screeched to a stop in front of him.

“It's my father!” I panted “we were attacked, he's hurt. Please hurry!” I begged. 

He did not question me. “Garren! Gets the horses! Phillip, wake up the healer!” he called to the guards around him. 

They moved quickly and soon, Garren had brought four men and an extra horse.

I climbed in front of Tevon and told him where to go. Within minutes we had reached the area where I left my father and showed them where he was. 

Tevon and I jumped off our horses. Then Phillip did as well.

“Is he alive?” he asked in alarm.

Tevon did not waste any time as he picked my father up and put him in front of Garren on his horse. He slapped the horse's rear to make him move faster and they galloped off in the night with the rest of the mounted guardsmen following in their stead.

The rest of us quickly got on our horses and followed moments after.

They would not let me in when we finally reached the healer's hut and I felt a surge of panic and desperation at the reminder of my mother's death right here in these very halls. I sank to the ground and cried.

Eventually, Tevon came to ask me what happened. I tried my best to compose myself and tell him everything that happened from the moment we heard the noise in the bushes to the moment I ran up to him at the front gate.

He asked me about what they were wearing, how they fought, if I noticed anything strange about their weapons and many more questions. I struggled to recall everything as he jotted things down.

I knew they wished they were speaking to my more eloquent father and honestly I did as well. As soon as the thought surfaced I started crying again. Graciously the man decided to stop his questioning. 

I didn't know what I was going to do without my father. He was my only constant. Maybe we were not so good at talking all the time, but I knew he loved me and would do anything to protect me. I wish I could be that protection for him right now. He needed me and I was bawling in the corner like a baby.

I do not know how long I cried before my heartache and fears faded into restless sleep on the cold, hard ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I need help coming up with some dragon names! One evil and one good.


End file.
